


Joy

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the world doesn't end? 048 Joy (for lover100) and J is for...(for diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

It was becoming a habit for them, a disturbingly often reoccurrence. The world would be ending, life would be hanging in the balance and heroes might fall. That was their life. But more and more often for Chloe, it was waiting. Waiting to hear if her friends were dead and waiting to see if the world would still be there when she opened her eyes. Even more recently waiting with Tess, who claimed to have switched sides but wasn’t quite trusted to be allowed out on missions. So now she had someone else there to make her nervous, to watch her bite her nails while she glanced over at her. To sidle up to her when things looked bad and grasp hold of her hand, squeezing so hard it left white marks. Then when things crucially turned round, when good triumphed, she had someone to share her joy with, to grab and pull towards her, to kiss and cling to until reality sank back in. Sometimes that was seconds after the kiss but most likely it wouldn’t be until they were led on the cold hard floor, surrounded by clothes and covered in sweat.


End file.
